Follow your dreams
by Hopelesslylostromantic
Summary: just a stroy I thought up involving Rahzle and Al takes place five years after they get back together from the train.   rated T for future chappies
1. Dream? or Fantasy come true?

A/N Ok, I know it's been soooo long since I uploaded a fanfic but…I have been very busy with colle…

Momo: would you just get on with the disclaimer and the story already?

Me: *glares* you know it's rude to interrupt people

Momo: you know I don't care

Me: ugh whatever I don't own Dazzle or the characters I just own the ideas.

Momo: Better *smiles* now on with the story! :D

Me: one more thing no flames please I haven't written in a while I might be a little rusty

Rahzzle's POV

I stood there in the pouring rain with my fingers grazing my slightly parted lips trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Alzied?" I called after his tall figure.

He stopped walking towards the inn and turned around to face me his alabaster skin contrasting drastically with his garnet eyes.

"Yes?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Did…did you just kiss me?" I stammered as my eyes skimmed over his rain soaked tee shirt.

I knew he worked out and trained every day but I never really took notice of just how well defined his muscles were.

"It would appear so Stupid Chick" He stated putting his hands in his jeans pockets and walking towards me.

Tingles shot through me as I heard him call me my old nick name, he hadn't used it in years. I found myself staring at him, watching as he made his way towards me. I really shouldn't stare…it's not polite…he just looks so…good with the rain running down his pale features.

"But…why Kitty-pon?" I asked as someone off in the distance was yelling my name.

I tried ignoring the voice but it gradually got louder and louder as the scene around me started to go dark.

"RAHZZLE!"

I sat up in bed like a shot and looked at who had been calling my name; it was none other than Alzied. Immediately I started to blush as my dream came back into my consciousness. I found myself staring at him again appreciating the way his abs looked as he sat down on my bed in only his pajama bottoms.

"You ok Rahzzle?"

Well that took me of guard he certainly was acting out of character, but a lot has changed in the last five years we've been traveling together.

"Fine." I said smiling up at him.

"You sure you were mumbling in your sleep, you never do that." Concern blazed in his eyes.

It took my breath away, we had learned to look out for one another since Heat was always out womanizing; but this…this was different. I crawled my way into his lap and hugged him, feeling the muscles in his back bunching and my fingers grazed over them. Perhaps this too was a dream but if it was I wanted every second to be how I wanted it.

Alzied POV

What was she doing? I heard her mumble my name in her sleep and now here she is climbing all over me wearing nothing but a cute little night gown. Doesn't she know what she does to me? It took all my will power to not kiss her soft pink lips as she slept; she looked like an angel and when she said my name it nearly set me over the edge. Can I trust myself enough to embrace her like this? I have no idea but this feels too right.

Rahzzle's POV

I felt him stiffen and then gradually relax and wrap his arms around me and starts stoking my hair, it felt like he was testing himself. Well let's just see if he passes now, shall we? I lightly press my lips to the hollow of the base of his throat.

"Rahzzle?" He stops stroking my hair.

A/N: hahaha not bad for not writing for a year huh? You guys know what to do, review please. I will give the first two reviewers 1,000 virtual cookies XD all the rest get 500.


	2. Heavan on Earth

A/N Ok so far I only have one review… and that makes me kind of sad but whatevs on with the story!

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN DAZZLE wish I did though that would be awesome

Alzeid POV

What was she doing? I heard her mumble my name in her sleep and now here she is climbing all over me wearing nothing but a cute little night gown. Doesn't she know what she does to me? It took all my will power to not kiss her soft pink lips as she slept; she looked like an angel and when she said my name it nearly set me over the edge. Can I trust myself enough to embrace her like this? I have no idea but this feels too right.

Rahzle's POV

I felt him stiffen and then gradually relax and wrap his arms around me and starts stoking my hair, it felt like he was testing himself. Well let's just see if he passes now, shall we? I lightly press my lips to the hollow of the base of his throat.

"Rahzle?" He stops stroking my hair.

I slowly kiss my way up his neck to his strong jaw line; I feel his breath on my hair. It's getting a little shaky. I smile in spite of myself, so he likes this huh?

"Yes, Kitty-Pon?" I look at him under my lashes. "Is there something wrong?"

He swallows and stares at me for a few seconds.

Alzeid POV

"_Is there something wrong?" _Her question burns in my mind. Technically no I find nothing wrong with having her lips on me, but Heat is the perverted one not me.

I should stop this…but I can't find the words to do so…

"Alzeid…?" Rahzle is looking deep into my eyes; I'm loosing my composer…

Rahzle POV

His mask is slipping, he wants this. I wish I had known before; I'm going to enjoy this as much as possible now. I reposition myself on his lap and put my arms around his neck so our noses are just barely touching.

"If you don't want this tell me now, because if you don't I'm going to kiss you." My voice doesn't sound like it usually does, it's deeper.

Alzeid POV

Oh please god or whoever is out there help me, Rahzle just sounded so sexy. My composer slips I take her face in my hands and crush her lips to mine and watch her surprised blue eyes flutter closed. She tangles her fingers in my already messed up hair, she presses her body against mine and the faintest moan escapes from her lips. This is heaven.

Rahzle POV

.GOD. Alzeid is kissing me and it's magic; I know I should restrain myself, but the ability to think about anything but Al's lips on mine is slipping. I feel like Al is a banquet of food and I haven't eaten in years.

A/N sooo what cha think? How far should they go? I do write romance stories that involve "lemons" I believe is the word used here for such scenes. So review please! 4,000 cookies to the first three people.


	3. Reality Strikes

A/N sooo not a lot of reviews for this story :( I have two; one for each chappie from the same person…well at least someone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dazzle, blah blah.

Rahzel: *looks concerned* are you ok?

Al: why should you care?

Heat: *gropes Rahzel* because that's the kind of loving person she is.

Al/ Rahzel: *punch Heat out and look at each other then blush*

Rahzel: Sooo let's get on with the story shall we?

Me: *says to self* you two are so cute, *says for everyone* yes we shall, now on with the story ^_^

Alzeid POV

Oh please god or whoever is out there help me, Rahzle just sounded so sexy. My composer slips I take her face in my hands and crush her lips to mine and watch her surprised blue eyes flutter closed. She tangles her fingers in my already messed up hair, she presses her body against mine and the faintest moan escapes from her lips. This is heaven.

Rahzle POV

.GOD. Alzeid is kissing me and it's magic; I know I should restrain myself, but the ability to think about anything but Al's lips on mine is slipping. I feel like Al is a banquet of food and I haven't eaten in years. His hands are just under the hem of my night gown, I want them higher.

"Please" I mumble out.

Just then the door to my bedroom burst open and there Heat is grinning from ear to ear.

Heat POV

"I never knew Little Boy Al would snap, but when I let myself in I heard the distinct sound of muffled moans. You little Minx." I said grazing my eyes over Rahzels swollen lips and hooded gaze. The sight alone has me wanting to join them.

I start to unbutton my shirt. Rahzels eyes widen as she realizes what I'm thinking about doing.

Rahzel POV

"GET OUT YOU PERVE!" I say throwing an energy ball at Heat that has him stumbling backward. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?"

Never before had I gotten this angry at Heat, yeah he's pissed me off quite a bit but this…this is a whole new level of angry.

Heats eyes are wide as a fury like no other builds inside me, but before I do anything stupid I feel a calming hand run down the back of my head.

"Calm down Rahzel, it's just Heat being his normal pervy self, nothing to get worked up about." Alzeid whispers in my ear while sending shivers down my spine.

I look down; I'm still straddling him, my night gown bunched up so it just barely covers me. I start to get off of him when Alzeid gently grabs my arm. I lift up my gaze to his face, his eyes are different; softer than before…I loose myself in them for a moment as Alzeid slowly lifts me into a bridal style and places me back on my bed.

I'm about to ask him why when he brushes his lips over mine and says something I only thought I would hear him say in my dreams.

"I love you Stupid Chick." He says looking deeply into my eyes.

Yeah not exactly the most romantic way to tell someone you love them but hey, it's Alzeid.

I look up at him wide eyed "I love you too"

A/N Soooo tell me what ya think ^_^ no cookies this time, Maid Al forgot to bake them lol but I told him that since he forgot the first two people to review get a picture taken with him. :)


	4. Won't you smile?

A/N YAY! I have a new reviewer! WOOT!

Al: *glares and points gun at me* do you know what time it is?

Me: why yes I do, it's 7:30am EST and just letting you know that's a water gun :3

Al: …

Rahzel: *hugs Al from behind* cheer up it's a beautiful day

Al: *puts pillow over face*

Me: *looks at Al* anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

Al: *grumbles* you forgot the disclaimer…

Rahzel: Shel does not own the rights to Dazzle this is just an expression of her imagination and creativity :)

A/N for the flashback I can't remember exactly what Rahzel said to Al

Rahzel POV

"I love you Stupid Chick." He says looking deeply into my eyes.

Yeah not exactly the most romantic way to tell someone you love them but hey, it's Alzeid.

I look up at him wide eyed "I love you too."

A small smile hints on Alzeids face.

_Flashback_

_Alzeid POV_

_-Rahzel has her hands clasped together with her pointer fingers towards me-_

"_Bang! I vow to make your boring life exciting!" She said with a serious look on her face._

_End Flashback_

~~Still Al POV~~

I can't let her see me smile, not after her promise. What if she leaves once she sees me smile?

I shake the smile off my face and climb into bed with Rahzel. She presses up against me so I'm spooning her; I press a kiss to the top of her head and put my arm around her. It took me too long to tell her how I feel I am not letting her go.

Rahzel POV

I felt Alzied hesitate right before he put his arm around me, it makes me feel safe. I turn in his arms so I'm facing him and kiss his chest.

"Kitty-Pon?" I ask running my hand over his shoulder and neck.

He lets out a little laugh. "Yes, Rahzel?" he asks stroking my hair.

"Why won't you smile?" I ask scooting myself up so I can look him in the eye.

He kisses my forehead "I…I just don't Rahzel."

"But why? You must have smiled at one point in your life, why not now? I mean you love me right?"

He looks me square in the eye. "This is not about whether or not I love you. I have loved you almost as long as I have known you. Now go back to sleep, I'll be here to protect you from any nightmares."


	5. Authors Note

A/N Ok, so no reviews so far. Now because of that I will not update until I get at LEAST TWO REVIEWS. It's not that hard people. Just click the link down there that says review.


	6. Angel of salvation

A/N Sorry it's been quite a bit, was waiting for more than two people to take a liking to my story…that didn't happen. :/ but whatever ON WITH THE STORY!

Heat: *takes out a cig and lights it* you forgot the disclaimer

Me: oh yeah I did didn't I? *takes heats cig and puffs on it*

Heat: *scoffs and grabs cig back* If you wanted to share all you had to do was ask. *wiggles eyebrows and goes to grope me*

Rahzel: HEAT! KNOCK IT OFF!

Alzeid: She doesn't own Dazzle this is just something she thought up one day

Rahzel POV

I felt Alzied hesitate right before he put his arm around me, it makes me feel safe. I turn in his arms so I'm facing him and kiss his chest.

"Kitty-Pon?" I ask running my hand over his shoulder and neck.

He lets out a little laugh. "Yes, Rahzel?" he asks stroking my hair.

"Why won't you smile?" I ask scooting myself up so I can look him in the eye.

He kisses my forehead "I…I just don't Rahzel."

"But why? You must have smiled at one point in your life, why not now? I mean you love me right?"

He looks me square in the eye. "This is not about whether or not I love you. I have loved you almost as long as I have known you. Now go back to sleep, I'll be here to protect you from any nightmares."

"I wasn't having a nightmare before." I say lightly pressing my lips to his.

He returns the kiss then pulls back, a questioning look in his eyes.

"But…you were mumbling in your sleep…you said my name and you whimpered…what were you dreaming about?" He asks running a hand down my hair.

"This." I state crushing my lips to his and holding my body so close to his a dime wouldn't fit between us.

Al POV

I can't keep this up…I want her too much…I thread my fingers through her hair and hold her to me as if my life depended on it.

Doesn't it after all? She is everything to me, my life, my soul, my air. There is no reason to go on without her. That's why I can't let her see me smile; I wouldn't survive being without her. Back when we were traveling more and she got sick, yeah it annoyed me but the only thing in my mind was getting her well again. Nothing else mattered; I would stay by her bedside until she was better. I remember when she got really sick and Heat offered to help her as well, I told him off and threatened to shoot off his goods if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. She is my angel of salvation, the only one who can put up with my attitude and still accepts me being what I am. She loves me, those words rocked to my core.

Rahzel POV

WOW! He seriously knows how to kiss, I figured that he would be a good kisser from the first day I met him. The way his lips moved when he talked, I often thought about what they would feel like on mine and it was NOTHING like it actually is to have him kiss me like I am his oxygen tank.

My fingers brush the waistband of his pajama bottoms on the side; I want us to be skin to skin. But I don't want to push him. His hands are on my thighs…I can't think clearly anymore, my head is spinning from his kiss. He rolls so he is over me, and he presses fevered kisses to my neck and face.

His hands are on the hem of my night gown, he licks his lips and looks my in the eyes with so much love radiating through I almost cry. Almost.

"Can I…?" Al asks as he presses a kiss to my temple.

A/N: again sorry for the delay had stuff on my mind and work was busy. So you know what to do Review please and this time not only do you get a picture taken with Al but he will feed you the delicious cookies.

Alzeid: WHAT! When did I agree to that?

Me: stop complaining maid boy, you're hot and I'm exploiting that fact :D

See ya in the next installment! Ish te imas! 3


	7. You are my Everything

A/N: So my dear readers I am very sorry for the looooooong delay. Family stuff came up and had MAJOR writers block but now it's gone so ON WITH THE STORY!

Rahzel POV

WOW! He seriously knows how to kiss, I figured that he would be a good kisser from the first day I met him. The way his lips moved when he talked, I often thought about what they would feel like on mine and it was NOTHING like it actually is to have him kiss me like I am his oxygen tank.

My fingers brush the waistband of his pajama bottoms on the side; I want us to be skin to skin. But I don't want to push him. His hands are on my thighs…I can't think clearly anymore, my head is spinning from his kiss. He rolls so he is over me, and he presses fevered kisses to my neck and face.

His hands are on the hem of my night gown, he licks his lips and looks my in the eyes with so much love radiating through I almost cry. Almost.

"Can I…?" Al asks as he presses a kiss to my temple.

"_Can I…?" his question burns in my mind, I should say no this is going to fast….but it feels so right to be in his arms like this…_

"Yes." I manage to moan out, then his slender fingers glide up my thighs ever so gently.

_Oh,__Alzeid__yes!__Your__hands__feel__so__good__on__me__why__is__it__now__you__cho_se _to__FINALLY__do__this?__Why?_

His fingers gently graze my panties and a shockwave runs up my spine.

Al POV

I hit her spot; she rocked against me as I felt her panties.

We have to stop. I stop kissing her neck and look at her hooded eyes.

"My god you are beautiful Rahzel." I whisper in her ear.

"We must stop now, before we go too far." Rahzel says as if reading my mind.

_She is my everything, even if this doesn't work out…I will always be there to watch over her._


End file.
